Seramil volenski (Ruiktheforgotten)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Elven, Common Deity: Penk First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 R Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (1) + Elven Reflexes (2) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) *Special: Immune sleep effects, +2 vs. enchantment Speed: 20'/30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Sword Cane: Attack: +4(+3 pwratk)= (1) + STR (02) + Weapon Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2(+3 2H)(+4 pwratk/+6 2H pwratk), Crit: x2, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: 1) Fighter (+1 Skill) 2) Barbarian Low-light Vision: can see twice as far as humans in Dim Light Adaptability: Half Elves gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat at level 1 Elf Blood: Half Elves count as human and Elf for any effect related to race Elven Immunities: Half Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a racial +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half Elves gain a +2 racial bonus on perception skill checks. Multitalented: Half elves choose 2 favored classes at 1st level and gain +1 hp or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in one of these classes. Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and all armor (Heavy, Light and Medium) and shields (including Tower Shields) Bonus Feats: A fighter gains a bonus feat at 1st level and every even level thereafter in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. Feats Power Attack (Character level 1): -1 attack, +2 damage Weapon Focus(Sword Cane)(Fighter bonus feat): +1 attack roll Skill focus(use magic device)(Half elf Racial): +3 use magic device Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 Init Fencer (Combat): +1 trait bonus on attacks of opportunity with knives, daggers, swords and similar bladed weapons. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 2 1 3 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 2 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate* 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession* ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride* -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival* 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 2 1 3 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 0 2 +3 (Skill Focus) * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Sword Cane 45 gp 4 lb Fighters Kit 9 gp 29 lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb 100ft Rope 2 gp 20 lb Shovel 2 gp 8 lb Parasol 1 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Bullseye Lantern 12 gp 3 lb Oil .5 gp 5 lb Sack .1 gp .5 lb Tent (small) 10 gp 20 lb = Totals: 144gp 6sp 127 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Heavy Encumbrance Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 5 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -144.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 5.4 gp Details Size:Medium Gender:Female Age:22 Height:5' Weight:90 lb Hair Color:angled bob Brown hair Eye Color:Green Skin Color:Fair Appearance: There is a scar across her face, from fending off an aggressive male stranger. She tends to like walking around with her parasol out and cane in hand. Demeanor: Very Casual toward others, tends to laugh alot while she is talking. She likes to joke around with people and behaves so that others may feel comfortable with her. Background Seramil grew up with her parents in a happy, loving home......but was a bit less girly then most others. When other girls would shy away from scrapping with the boys she would instead jump right in. This is why she took fencing lessons for some time. When she grew to be of age, she was attacked by a drunk on her way home, and was left scared from the ordeal. Not too long after that she left her home, taking her fathers cane sword and armor with her, to be an adventurer. Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 30, 2013) (jkason) level 1 *Approval (May 30, 2013) (Grayn) level 1 Category:Approved Characters